


Reluctant Recalcitrance

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Sumidelia Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Sumia gets caught sleeping in class, and walloped by a chestnut. Cordelia makes it better.Sumidelia Week 2017 day one - Prompt: Purple Lilacs |  First Emotion of Love





	Reluctant Recalcitrance

Sumia drifted in and out of sleep, the teacher’s droning far away in the distance of her mind. Cordelia will just fill her in later, with a healthy chastisement for falling asleep in class. The old wooden schoolhouse just taught a few kids around town, but Sumia still managed to get bored. A chestnut smacked into the side of her head, she shrieked,

“Aaah!”

And ricocheted upright just in time for the teacher to give her a stern talking-to. Sumia put her head down and grimaced as a loud laugh came from the back of the classroom, and the teacher said,

“...You’re the perfect example of how NOT to learn in school!”

The teacher must not have seen the chestnut, Sumia mumbled sorries, and the teacher returned to her chalkboard. Cordelia gave a supportive smile from the front row. Sumia smiled weakly, more than enthusiastic to get done with school.

 

\--

 

Finally, Sumia raced out the door, free from some burdens and cramped schoolrooms until tomorrow. She stopped at the foot of a hill, waiting for Cordelia to stop by, surrounded by the soft, tall grass of the field. Then she felt a chestnut lightly press to her hair. Cordelia’s excited tones rang out,

“I saw the jerks who threw the chestnut, do you wanna beat them up?”

“Cordelia!” Sumia twisted around, “No! I don’t want you to get hurt!”

Cordelia slumped on the ground next to her, “Fine.” She stared at Sumia, “I’ll just put rotten fish on their doors.” her face jerked a bit,

“Not that either!”

“Awww!” Cordelia moved closer, “I was teasing you!”

“Mhmm.”

Sumia laid herself into the grass, “But really, you don’t deserve that!” Cordelia clutches a fist into the sky, “I was so mad when they threw the chestnut!”

“Oh, don’t worry about me…” Sumia had no idea how she’ll ask for Cordelia to tell her what the lesson was about now. She was just so nice, and her hair was so pretty how it fluttered in the breeze, Sumia will never be able to repay her.

“Don’t give me that!”

Sumia nearly jolted up as Cordelia beamed down at her,

“I’m gonna worry about you forever, so you better get used to it!” Cordelia extended a hand right in front of her face.

Sumia giggled, and holds the hand tight. “All right.”

Cordelia easily lifted Sumia from the ground, her frame strong for a seven-year-old, “Oh, and the lesson you missed was really easy…” Cordelia seemed to blush, and Sumia quickly released her hands, and blurted out,

“Sorry! You’re really strong, I didn’t want to let go.”

Cordelia nodded, stared at her hands, “Of course! Yeah!” Cordelia smiled, “I’ll use this strength to protect you!”

Cordelia’s gaze was full of conviction. Sumia decided then and there to make something nice for every sparkle in her eye, every confident step, every tough, calloused knuckle...

“Uh-uh, Sumia, you’re doing it again!”

Sumia flinched away from Cordelia, “Oh gods! Sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet that Cordelia was a bit like Severa when she was that age, all moxie and confidence, and had to really cultivate her 'perfect' image. She readily admits that she isn't without flaws, but she wouldn't be the type to tolerate even MILD bullying at her best friends!
> 
> Feel free to comment, laugh, cry, leave kudos, curse me to the age of darkness and dragons, or leave comments AND kudos!


End file.
